1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to spark gap devices, and more particularly to spark gap devices that may be surface mounted to a printed circuit board or a chip carrying substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Spark gap devices have been used for many years to protect equipment from voltage surges that may occur due to a lightning strike or other types of electrostatic discharge (ESD) events. For example, spark gaps are conventionally used on telephone lines, power lines, and antenna feed-lines to protect a building and/or circuits connected thereto from the effects of a lightning strike or other ESD event.